since you told me something
by siucchi
Summary: Yang memanggilnya tidak lagi seorang diri. [SasuSaku] late birthday gift untuk Ricchi
**since you told me something**

 **an original fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, no profit I gain from this fiction.**

 **birthday present untuk Ricchi**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke punya hobi menantang lazuardi. Menyorot penuh admirasi. Berdecak kagum dalam hati. Berdiri di tengah taman kota seorang diri. Untuk sekedar menerima hangat atau juga menilik sirkumtansi.

Usai menimba ilmu di akademi ninja Konoha, ia selalu memimpikan bayangan, menerawang impian. Menjadi sosok yang sama, atau lebih hebat dari pribadi kebanggaannya. Uchiha muda dituntut sempurna, setidaknya seunggul kakaknya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyerah. Bayang-bayang sang kakak tidak berniat enyah. Dan Sasuke juga tidak ingin menghempasnya.

Jika tak salah, di masa di mana baskara turut menunggangi awan, dan segores putih mencoret dirgantara, akan ada deru napas tak karuan serta langkah kaki cepat menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Uchiha muda mengernyit. Di kala ia sendiri, biasanya akan ada dua kompanyon setim yang akan hadir tanpa diminta.

"Tidak ada Naruto di sini."

Sasuke membalik tubuh, menghadap lurus ke seorang gadis seumuran yang tengah mengalih pandang. Sasuke ingat gadis itu pernah berkata akan memanjangkan rambutnya, agar seseorang jatuh hati pada pesona yang diciptanya.

Sasuke selalu ingat, tapi tidak pernah mengerti.

Sebab kakaknya juga punya rambut panjang. Tapi hitam legam menawan, dan tidak ada niat tebar pesona.

"Hanya kita berdua di sini, Sasuke-kun." langkah kecil didekatkan padanya, Sasuke tahu gadis itu gemetar. "Hanya kita..."

"Ada apa, Sakura?" maka ia langsung menyahut.

Teman se-tim di akademi ninja, Haruno Sakura kini menatap lurus, tak jarang pula ia kembali mengganti pandang. "A-a... Sa-Sasuke-kun sedang apa...?"

Dua tangan diselipkan ke saku celana, mengangkat bahu apatis sembari membalik diri, "Pulang," katanya pendek.

"Mm... a-aku..."

Sasuke tahu akan ke mana arah bicara Sakura. Ia tahu tidak perlu menunggu, tapi juga berpikir untuk menjaga perasaannya.

Seolah telah menegapkan nyali, tekad dikuar penuh hasrat. Haruno Sakura menatap lurus, nyaris berpikau kala berkata, "Aku suka padamu, Sasuke-kun!"

Dan selalu itu yang dikatakannya.

Sasuke tahu siapa orang yang disukainya, juga orang yang baginya sekadar teman.

Haruno Sakura salah satunya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menghitung sudah berapa kali ia mengabaikan pernyataan cinta itu. Situasi yang baginya sangat periferal. Jangankan dipikirkan, kebawa mimpi saja sudah pasti keajaiban.

"Maaf, Sakura. Tapi kau bukan tipeku."

Dan Sasuke ingat ia sudah mengucapkan kalimat ini genap empat kali.

"Aku akan berusaha!" biner hijau menyalak, berkilau akan semangat dan harapan.

Sasuke tahu Haruno Sakura gadis yang keras kepala. Tidak pernah menyerah, entah akan putus asa atau tidak.

Maka saat itu juga Sasuke beranjak pergi, meninggalkan rekan yang lagi-lagi berjuang penuh harap. Entah untuk apa, Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Sebab ia sudah punya orang yang dikaguminya sejak kecil.

.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun sudah pulang," wanita muda menyambut dari balik pintu.

"Aku pulang, Ibu!" sahutnya antusias. Rumah selalu jadi tempatnya berekspresi, tidak peduli pada pandangan orang-orang sekitar.

Uchiha Mikoto menyungging senyum lebar, "Kalau kau mau latihan melempar shuriken dengan kakakmu, jangan sampai larut, ya."

"Siap!"

Tempat di mana Sasuke bisa bersikap sebagaimana anak-anak harusnya. Tanpa perlu menjaga imej seperti saat di akademi.

Tangga kayu dipijak cepat, pintu geser buru-buru dihentak. Seorang pria berambut hitam menoleh, tersenyum mendapati Sasuke tiba di depan kamarnya.

Uchiha Itachi menyapa, "Selamat datang, Sasuke."

Masih antusias Uchiha kecil menyahut, "Kak! Ayo kita latihan lagi!"

Sang kakak beranjak mendekat, menjentikkan jarinya di kening Sasuke seraya tersenyum, "Lain kali, ya."

Wajah Sasuke menekuk tak puas. "Kapan, dong?"

"Kakak sedang bersiap-siap untuk misi besok lusa." sahut Itachi ringan.

Di momen yang sama Sasuke mengangkat dagu, menatap lurus ke arah sang kakak yang tengah sibuk pada urusannya sendiri.

Sekali lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali, Sasuke mengutara kalimat yang sama. "Aku suka kakak. Aku ingin seperti kakak."

"Hm, hm," dijawab dengan deheman yang sama.

"Ayo kita menikah, kak."

"Tidak."

Wajah Uchiha muda cemberut lagi.

Begitulah. Uchiha Sasuke sudah punya orang yang dikaguminya. Selalu dipandangnya. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia beralih hanya untuk sekadar membalas rasa.

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah dua puluh tahuh tahun berlalu, mungkin juga dua puluh tahun lebih satu hari, Sasuke tidak bisa menentukan spesifik waktunya. Tapi yang jelas ia sedang berdiri, seorang diri, menatap panaroma yang sama.

Tidak menemukan suara, deru napas, langkah kaki, maupun kalimat terbata yang dulu selalu hinggap di benaknya.

Bakan sampai bilah layung menggantikan warna dirgantara. Hingga senja menunggang kuasa.

Rasa kagum itu tak lagi sama.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Baik rasa kagum terhadap Itachi, atau juga rasa suka yang selalu dikuar Sakura.

Keduanya disimpan dalam hati.

Baik Sakura mau pun Itachi, Sasuke membatalkan niat untuk lanjut melupakannya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Papa!"

Dan tidak berniat mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa yang memanggilnya tak lagi seorang diri.

Saat itu ia dan Sakura sepakat untuk menghadiahkan nama bagi si gadis kecil berkacamata, Sarada.

.

.

.

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : untuk Ricchi, waaah maap ini gaje banget ;;; aku ngebut beneran, gak kepikiran apa-apa pula ;; gift tapi kok gini ya ;;; pengen fluff tapi ga kepikiran apa-apa ;;; yah sudahlah gapapa lah ya ;;;**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! xD**


End file.
